Stenosis is the narrowing or constriction of a vessel resulting from the buildup of fat, cholesterol, and other substances over time. In severe cases, stenosis can completely occlude a vessel. Interventional procedures have been employed to open stenosed vessels. One example of an interventional procedure is percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) or balloon coronary angioplasty. In this procedure, a balloon catheter is inserted and expanded in the constricted portion of the vessel for clearing a blockage. About one-third of patients who undergo PTCA suffer from restenosis, wherein the vessel becomes blocked again, within about six months of the procedure. Thus, restenosed arteries may have to undergo another angioplasty. In order to avoid additional PTCA implantable medical devices such as stents have been placed within the vessel following PTCA or in lieu of PTCA. Nonetheless, restenosis may still result even with the implantation of a stent.
Restenosis can be inhibited by a common procedure that consists of inserting a stent into the effected region of the artery instead of, or along with, angioplasty. A stent is a tube made of metal or plastic, which can have either solid walls or mesh walls. Most stents in use are metallic and are either self-expanding or balloon-expandable. The decision to undergo a stent insertion procedure depends on certain features of the arterial stenosis. These include the size of the artery and the location of the stenosis. The function of the stent is to buttress the artery that has recently been widened using angioplasty, or, if no angioplasty was used, the stent is used to prevent elastic recoil of the artery. Stents are typically implanted via a catheter. In the case of a balloon-expandable stent, the stent is collapsed to a small diameter and slid over a balloon catheter. The catheter is then maneuvered through the patient's vasculature to the site of the lesion or the area that was recently widened. Once in position, the stent is expanded and locked in place. The stent stays in the artery permanently, holds it open, improves blood flow through the artery, and relieves symptoms (usually chest pain).
Stents are not completely effective in preventing restenosis at the implant site. Restenosis can occur over the length of the stent and/or past the ends of the stent. Physicians have recently employed new types of stents that are coated with a thin polymer film loaded with a drug that inhibits smooth cell proliferation. The coating is applied to the stent prior to insertion into the artery using methods well known in the art, such as a solvent evaporation technique. The solvent evaporation technique entails mixing the polymer and drug in a solvent. The solution comprising polymer, drug, and solvent can then be applied to the surface of the stent by either dipping or spraying. The stent is then subjected to a drying process, during which the solvent is evaporated, and the polymeric material, with the drug dispersed therein, forms a thin film layer on the stent.
The release mechanism of the drug from the polymeric materials depends on the nature of the polymeric material and the drug to be incorporated. The drug diffuses through the polymer to the polymer-fluid interface and then into the fluid. Release can also occur through degradation of the polymeric material. The degradation of the polymeric material may occur through hydrolysis or an enzymatic digestion process, leading to the release of the incorporated drug into the surrounding tissue.
An important consideration in using coated stents is the release rate of the drug from the coating. It is desirable that an effective therapeutic amount of the drug be released from the stent for a reasonably long period of time to cover the duration of the biological processes following and an angioplasty procedure or the implantation of a stent. Burst release, a high release rate immediately following implantation, is undesirable and a persistent problem. While typically not harmful to the patient, a burst release “wastes” the limited supply of the drug by releasing several times the effective amount required and shortens the duration of the release period. Several techniques have been developed in an attempt to reduce burst release. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,121 B1 to Yang et al. discloses a method of altering the release rate by blending two polymers with differing release rates and incorporating them into a single layer.
A potential drawback associated with the implantation of a drug eluting stent (DES) is that thrombosis may occur at different times following implantation or deployment. Thrombosis is the formation of blood clots on or near an implanted device in the blood vessel. The clot is usually formed by an aggregation of blood factors, primarily platelets and fibrin, with entrapment of cellular elements. Thrombosis, like stenosis, frequently causes vascular obstruction at the point of its formation. Both restenosis and thrombosis are two serious and potentially fatal conditions that require medical intervention. A thrombus formation on the surface of a stent is frequently lethal, leading to a high mortality rate of between 20 to 40% in the patients suffering from a thrombosis in a vessel.
Although effective in reducing restenosis, some of the components of the coatings utilized to prevent restenosis may increase the risk of thrombosis. Drug eluting stents are typically not associated with an increase of acute and subacute thrombosis (SAT), or a medium term thrombosis (30 days after stent implantation) following a stent implantation. Long term clinical follow up studies, however, suggest that these devices may be involved with increased incident rates of very long term thrombosis (LST). Although the increase of LST has been found to be less than 1%, a high mortality rate is usually associated with LST. One way to prevent this is to include a coating of an anti-coagulant, such as heparin, on the device.
One way to address the formation of stent thrombosis is through the use of a anticoagulant such as a heparin. Heparin is a substance that is well known for its anticoagulation ability. It is known in the art to apply a thin polymer coating loaded with heparin onto the surface of a stent using the solvent evaporation technique. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,313 to Ding et al. describes a method of preparing a heparin coating composition. A drawback to the use of heparin, however is that it does not co-exist well with agents that prevent restenosis. For example, if heparin is mixed with an anti-thrombotic agent within a polymer coating, the hydrophilic nature of heparin will interfere with the desired elution profile for the anti-restenotic agent. For example, therapeutic agent is embedded in the matrix of a polymer coating by solvent processing. If an anti-coagulant is also embedded in the polymer matrix, it will attract water in an uncontrolled manner. This can happen during manufacturing or when the coated device is implanted and will adversely affect the stability or efficacy of the agent and/or interfere with the desired elution profile.
Nonetheless, several approaches have been proposed for combining anti-thrombotic and therapeutic agents within the coatings for an implantable medical device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,348—Whitbourne discloses a method of complexing pharmaceutical agents (including heparin) with quarternary ammonium components or other ionic surfactants and bound with water insoluble polymers as an antithrombotic coating composition. This method suffers from the possibility of introducing naturally derived polymer such as cellulose, or a derivative thereof, which is heterogeneous in nature and may cause unwanted inflammatory reactions at the implantation site. These ionic complexes between an antithrombotic agent such as heparin and an oppositely charged carrier polymer may also negatively affect the coating integration, and if additional pharmaceutical agents are present, may affect the shelf stability and release kinetics of these pharmaceutical agents.
A slightly different approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,702,850, 6,245,753, and 7,129,224—Byun wherein antithrombotic agents, such as heparin, are covalently conjugated to a non-absorbable polymer, such as a polyarylic acid, before use in a coating formulation. The overall hydrophobicity of these conjugates is further adjusted by addition of a hydrophobic agent such as octadecylamine, which is an amine with a long hydrocarbon chain. This approach has several potential disadvantages such as the known toxicity of polyacrylic acid after heparin is metabolized in vivo. The addition of a hydrophobic amine also raises the concern of tissue compatibility and reproduction of the substitution reactions of each step. Moreover, the remaining components of the coating are not biodegradable.
Another antithrombotic coating approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,132—Holmer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,665—Scholander, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,405—Eketrop whereby a carrier molecule such as chitosan is conjugated to an activated metal surface of a medical device. Thereafter, heparin is covalently conjugated to an intermediate molecule. This process may be repeated several times until a desired antithrombotic layer is achieved. Alternatively, this coating can be achieved in a batch process mode. This approach, however, is not readily applicable to a medical device that is coated with a polymer coating that contains pharmaceutical agent/s. Some of these successful anti-restenotic agents such as sirolimus may be damaged during these conjugating processes, especially these processes where aqueous processes are involved.
PCT application WO2005/097223 A1—Stucke et al, sdiscloses a method wherein a mixture of heparin conjugated with photoactive crosslinkers with dissolved or dispersed with other durabal polymers such as Poly(butyl methacrylate) and poly(vinyl pyrrolidone) in a same coating solution and crosslinked with UV light in the solution or after the coating is applied. The potential disadvantage of this approach is that the incorporated drug/s may be adversely affected by the high energy UV light during crosslinking process, or worse, the drug/s may be crosslinked to the matrix polymers if they possess functional groups that may be activated by the UV energy.
Another general approach as disclosed in US 2005/0191333 A1, US 2006/0204533 A1, and WO 2006/099514 A2,—all by Hsu, Li-Chien, et al., uses a low molecular weight complex of heparin and a counter ion (stearylkonium heparin), or a high molecular weight polyelectrolyte complex, such as dextran, pectin to form a complex form of an antithrombotic entity. These antithrombotic complexes are further dispersed in a polymer matrix that may further comprise a drug. Such approaches create a heterogeneous matrix of a drug and a hydrophilic species of heparin wherein the hydrophilic species attract water before and after the implantation to adverse the stability and release kinetics of the drug. In addition, the desired antithrombotic functions of heparin and similar agent should be preferably located on the surface, not being eluted away from the surface of a coated medical device.
Thus, there remains a need for a coating material that can satisfy the stringent requirements, as described above, for applying on at least one surface of a medical device and can be prepared through a process that is compatible with the sensitive pharmaceutical or therapeutic agents impregnated in the coatings. This helps to fill a need for a coating that treats both restenosis and prevents thrombosis when applied to the outer surface of a drug eluting stent.